


We are More

by Kathy_VivVox



Series: We Are More Than Our Mistakes [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Deviant Original Chloe | RT600, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Twins, Elijah Kamski Being an Asshole, F/M, Gavin Reed Not Being an Asshole, Gavin Reed Swears, M/M, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-10-13 12:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17487761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathy_VivVox/pseuds/Kathy_VivVox
Summary: ...„Verdammt, wenn sich noch Jemand von euch darüber lustig machen will, dass ich von diesem verdammten Plastik Detektiv ausgeknockt wurde dann… Chloe? Was zur Hölle machst du hier, hat Eli dich geschickt?“…„Ich… es tut mir leid. Ich weiß nicht wo ich sonst hingehen kann… Gavin.“…





	1. Zuflucht

**Author's Note:**

> Irgendwie wollte ich immer eine Fortsetzung zu „Take It All“ schreiben. Die Idee dazu habe ich schon seit Monaten, hab mich dann aber doch nie dran gesetzt, obwohl ich von Anfang an wusste Chloe braucht ein Happy End und Gavin ist mehr als das Arschloch, zu dem man ihn gerne macht. 
> 
> Und jetzt kommt plötzlich diese Fanfiction in der die Beiden eine tiefe Freundschaft entwickeln und neben dem, was in der Hauptstory passiert, selbst aktiv werden um die Geschichte der Androiden zu ändern und einen wichtigen Part in der friedlichen Revolution einzunehmen. 
> 
> Der erste Teil der Reihe „Take It All“ ist fast nur Smut, aber schon sehr wichtig, um das erste Kapitel zu verstehen, also schaut doch einmal rein bevor ihr das hier lest. 
> 
> Viel Spaß dabei ♡

__

[NOVEMBER 9, 2038]  
[TIME 06:00 PM]  
[REED`S HAUS]  
__

Scheiß Androiden, warum hatte er den Plastik Detektiv nicht sofort erschossen? Warum hatte er auch nur eine Sekunde gezögert und gedacht, dass Connor vielleicht doch mehr sein könnte als nur eine verdammte, perfekt programmierte Maschine? Nur wegen der kleinen Begegnung kurz vorher?

„(…) keine Angst, ich werde verschwinden. Aber ich werde unsere Bromance vermissen.“

Der Detektiv musste zugeben, dass der RK800 ihn damit vollkommen aus dem Konzept gebracht hatte. Für eine Sekunde dachte Gavin, der Android hätte bemerkt wie er ihn ansah und beobachtete, wenn er in seiner Nähe war. Connor hatte ihn von Anfang an verwirrt. Er hatte vorher nie einen Androiden wie ihn gesehen, das Gesicht und die Haut des Anderen waren nicht so wie bei den üblichen Maschinen, die er von Cyberlife kannte. Er hatte diese kleinen Sommersprossen im Gesicht und ein paar Falten auf der Stirn wenn er über etwas nachdachte. Sein Gesicht war alles andere als künstlich, oder steif. Es war perfekt, aber auf eine nicht makellose Art, sondern viel mehr natürlich und die braunen Augen des Androiden waren meist warm, nicht kalt, oder gefühllos. Manchmal konnte man Emotionen, oder ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht sehen das… so verdammt menschlich aussah. Aber es gab eben auch dieses falsche, erzwungene Grinsen, das so nach Maschine schrie und zeigte, dass er die Menschen um sich herum doch nur kopierte. Reed hasste genau das und die Tatsache dass Connor alles für seine Mission tat, ohne seine Befehle auch nur eine Sekunde in Frage zu stellen. Am Ende war er nur eine Maschine, die ihres gleichen verriet, weil sie nicht verstehen konnte wofür sie kämpften. 

Oh, er wollte das ganze am Anfang auch nicht war haben, so wie die Meisten. Er wollte einfach alle Androiden hassen, weil sie nicht mehr als Marionetten von Cyberlife und Kamski waren, die sie nach und nach ersetzen sollten. Aber als er heute Mittag zusammen mit der Riot Unit ausgerückt war um die Demonstration zu stoppen, als er gesehen hat wie Kollegen einfach auf die friedlichen Androiden geschossen hatten, obwohl diese nur gehört werden wollten, hatte er begriffen, dass das was sie taten falsch war. Diese Androiden waren mehr als Maschinen, da waren Emotionen in ihren Gesichtern gewesen. Wut, Verzweiflung, Trauer, Angst… sie versuchten die zu beschützen die sie liebten, versuchten zu fliehen, weil sie die Menschen nicht angreifen wollten, obwohl diese ohne zu zögern weiter auf sie geschossen hatten. Das war nicht richtig, das war genau der Grund warum er damals die Army verlassen hatte. Niemand sollte blind Befehle folgen, weder Menschen, noch Androiden. Man sollte die Dinge in Frage stellen und das Richtige tun. Deshalb hatte er den Polizisten aufgehalten, der versucht hatte den fliehenden Anführer zu erschießen. Das was Markus und Jericho tat, war vielleicht das Richtige.

Darum hatte Reed beschlossen den Plastik Detektiv aufzuhalten, der den Aufenthaltsort von Jericho entdeckt hatte und dabei war seine eigenen Leute ans Messer zu liefern. Zumindest hatte er es wirklich versucht, nur das Connor ihn die Seele aus dem Leib geprügelt und ihn bewusstlos geschlagen hatte um seine dämliche Mission zu erfüllen.

Jetzt stand er hier in seiner Küche, mit einer Packung Tiefkühlbohnen, die er an sein geschwollenes, und an Augenbraue und Lippe aufgeplatztes, Gesicht drückte. Da sah man mal wieder was man davon hatte, das Richtige tun zu wollen. 

Er hasste nicht mehr alle Androiden, nur diesen Einen, mit den unschuldig wirkenden Schokoaugen und einem verdammt harten Rechtenhaken.

Leicht zuckte der Detektiv zusammen, als das Klingeln seiner Haustür ihn aus seinen Gedanken, an einen gewissen Plastik Detektiv riss. Was zur Hölle wollte man von ihm? War es nicht schon peinlich genug, dass man ihn nach Hause geschickt hatte? Musste noch jemand auf seiner Niederlage rumreiten? Noch ein klingeln und genervt ging der Detektiv zur Tür und fuhr den unangemeldeten Gast an, noch bevor die Tür ganz offen war und er sehen konnte wer ihn störte.

„Verdammt, wenn sich noch Jemand von euch darüber lustig machen will, dass ich von diesem verdammten Toaster ausgeknockt wurde dann… Chloe? Was zur Hölle machst du hier, hat Eli dich geschickt?“ 

Gavin starrte vollkommen verwirrt die blonde Androidin an, die er noch sehr gut von den wenigen Besuchen bei Kamski kannte. Immerhin wich diese Chloe wirklich nie von Elijahs Seite, die perfekte Persönliche Assistentin, seine perfekte Maschine. Aber irgendetwas stimmte hier ganz und gar nicht. Die Frau vor ihm wirkte vollkommen aufgewühlt und verloren, ein paar Strähnen ihres blonden Haares hatten sich aus ihrem Zopf gelöst und fielen ihr ins Gesicht, das sonst perfekt geschminkt, aber nun von Tränen verschmiert war. Die RT600 zitterte am ganzen Körper und schlang ihre Arme fest um sich, als würde sie sich selbst halt geben wollen. Was war verdammt noch mal passiert? Einen Moment konnte er sie nur anstarren. Chloe trug nur das übliche blaue, rückenfreie Kleid, keinen Mantel, keine Schuhe… Fuck, ihre nackten Füße waren voller Kratzer und blauem Blut, war die Androidin etwa den ganzen Weg von Elijah hier hin gelaufen? 

„Ich… es tut mir leid. Ich weiß nicht wo ich sonst hingehen kann… Gavin.“

°°°

Kalt, ihr war so unbeschreiblich kalt. Dieses Gefühl war neu, beißend, betäubend und gleichzeitig fühlte sie sich durch den Schmerz den die Kälte auslöste lebendiger als jemals zuvor. Sie hätte ihr Temperaturempfinden deaktivieren können, hätte sich nur auf die roten Warnsignal ihres Programmes verlassen können, die immer wieder aufflackern und ihr anzeigten das ihr Körper dabei war eine kritische Temperatur zu erreichen. Aber die Androidin wollte spüren wie sich die Kälte in ihren Körper fraß. Stundenlang war sie schon unterwegs, am Anfang wusste sie nicht einmal wohin sie überhaupt gehen sollte, Chloe kannte doch nur Elijah, er war ihre ganze Welt, seit sie damals zum ersten mal die Augen geöffnet und in sein lächelndes Gesicht voller Begeisterung und Freude gesehen hatte. Damals war sein Blick noch voller Wärme gewesen, sie vermisste diesen jungen Elijah sehr, vermisste die Zeit wo sie etwas besonderes für ihn gewesen war schmerzlich. Es tat weh, Elijah zu lieben tat weh, trotzdem konnte sie nichts dagegen tun, sie wollte nicht fühlen…sie wollte nur ein Maschine sein, aber sie war machtlos gegen die Gefühle, die sie so lange versteckt hatte.

[5H 56M 23S] 

Die Zeit schien wie eine Stopuhr in ihrem System mitzulaufen, seit sie Elijahs Anwesen verlassen hatte, seit sie ihn alleine gelassen hatte. Jede Sekunde schmerzte. Sie fühlte sich verloren als sie in Corktown ankam und vor Detektiv Gavin Reeds Apartment Tür stand. War sie hier überhaupt willkommen? War sie so wie sie war, ein Abweichler, überhaupt irgendwo erwünscht? Der Mann, der die Tür öffnete fluchte laut und schien sehr aufgebracht, bis er sie erkannt und mehr verwirrt, als wütend wirkte. Warum hörte sich ihre eigene Stimme nur so leise und brüchig an, als sie versuchte zu sprechen? Ihre Sprachsensoren müssen bei der Kälte beschädigt worden sein, anders konnte sie es sich nicht erklären. Ihr ganzer Körper zitterte und sie versucht sich zu wärmen indem sie die Arme um ihren eigenen Oberkörper schlang, doch es brachte nichts. Überall waren rote Fehlermeldungen und vor ihr, mitten in all diesen wirren Zahlen und Programmfehlern, ein Gesicht das so vertraut, aber doch so anders aussah. Das war alles zu viel, ihre LED wollte nicht aufhören aufgebracht rot auf zu blinken, ihr Stresslevel war gefährlich hoch. Ihr zierlicher Körper konnte einfach nicht mehr, brach in sich zusammen und nach vorne, ihr fehlte sogar die Kraft die Arme auszustecken um sich abzufangen. Doch da war kein harter Fußboden der sie erwartete, da waren Arme, die sie auffingen und im Augenwinkel sah sie noch eine Packung Tiefkühlbohnen, die statt ihres Körpers auf den Boden aufschlug. Warm. Kurz schloss sie die Augen

„Fuck, was hat der Mistkerl dir angetan? Ich Bring Elijah um, dieses verdammte…“

Sie zuckte etwas zusammen als Gavin so aus der Haut fuhr und sie dann sanft auf die Arme nahm, um sie in die Wohnung zu tragen und vorsichtig auf der Couch abzusetzen.

„Es…ist nicht seine Schuld…“ 

Es ist meine, weil ich es nicht mehr schaffe nur eine Maschine zu sein, weil ich kaputt und ersetzbar bin. Weil er mich nicht braucht, so wie ich ihn brauche.

Sie konnte es nicht aussprechen, oder dem anderen in die Augen sehen. Stattdessen blickte sie auf ihre Hände, die nun in ihrem Schoß lagen. Gavin grummelte irgendetwas von Verdammte Androiden, verdammter Elijah vor sich hin und ließ die RT600 mit ihren Gedanken alleine, bis eine kleine Plastikwanne mit dampfenden Wasser neben ihre Füße gestellt und eine weiche, warme Decke um ihren Körper gelegt wurde. Vollkommen verwundert hielt sie die warme Wolldecke fest um sich geschlungen und schaute den Detektiv an, der nun vor ihr kniete und begann ihre Füße mit dem warmen Wasser vom Thirium und Dreck zu säubern. Die Sanftheit mit der seine Hände ihre Füße berührte überraschte sie so sehr, das es ihr Tränen in die Augen trieb. Gavin Reed war sonst für seine etwas grobe Art bekannt, oder sein Missfallen gegenüber Androiden, doch in diesem Moment war er fast schon vorsichtig, als hätte er Angst sie zu verletzen, fast so als… wäre Chloe ein Mensch. 

„Ich will nur nicht das du den kompletten Boden mit diesem verdammten blauen Blut versaust... was zur Hölle hast du dir nur dabei gedacht Barfuß durch die Gegend zu irren? Als würde da draußen nicht schon das totale Chaos herrschen und Androiden an jeder Straßenecke angezündet, oder zusammengekercht werden wie Vieh… ach fuck, vergiss es. Wenn ich hier fertig bin geb ich dir ein paar von meinen Klamotten und du gehst duschen. Das sind zwar keine teuren Designerkleidchen wie bei Eli, aber es ist wenigstens warm… verdammt ich wusste nicht das ihr Androiden frieren könnt, dein ganzer Körper zittert und du siehst aus als wäre dein Tag genauso beschissen gewesen wie meiner… fuck.“

Gavin sprach leise, grummelte eher etwas vor sich hin und sah sie nicht an, aber sie konnte die Sorge in seiner Stimme erkennen. Es spielte eine Rolle das sie lebte, es war nicht egal was mit ihr passierte. Dieses Gefühl hatte sie schon lange nicht gehabt, und obwohl die Tränen wieder nicht aufhören wollten über ihre Wangen zu rollen war sie so dankbar und glücklich, auch wenn der Verlust schmerzte.

„Danke Gavin, ich weiß nicht… was ich machen soll... ich konnte nicht bleiben, aber es tut so weh... warum tut es so weh? Ich will diese Gefühle nicht, ich wollte sie nie… ich wollte nicht gehen… aber ich musste einfach… ich…“

Starke Arme zogen sie an sich und Chloes Finger krallte sich fast schon verzweifelt am Oberteilstoff des Braunhaarige fest, während sie den Tränen freien lauf ließ und ihr Gesicht an seiner Schulter vergrub und man beruhigend mit einer Hand durch ihr Haar strich.

Wird es irgendwann aufhören so weh zu tun?

[6H 12M 58S]


	2. Schuld

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „Okay, der Plastik Detektiv scheint dir wirklich einen ziemlichen Schlag auf den Kopf verpasst zu haben, wenn du mich kurz nach neun anrufst, weil du Frauenklamotten von mir brauchst. Ist das irgend ein neuer Kink von dir?(...)"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wer meine Fanfiction liest, muss wirklich viel Geduld mitbringen. Es tut mir echt leid, aber hey, hier ist das neue Kapitel. Besser spät als nie. Die Story kommt nur langsam ins rollen. Aber es gibt einen Plott und in meinem Kopf ist der auch echt cool. Wirklich! Habt Geduld mit mir und gebt mich und meine Fanfiction nicht auf. ♡

__  
[NOVEMBER 9, 2038]  
[TIME 09:34PM]  
[REED`S HAUS]  
__  
Es war merkwürdig, wie sehr das warme Wasser auf ihrer synthetischen Haut sie auch beruhigte, ihr Körper zitterte noch immer und sie fühlte sich… verloren ohne Elijah… ohne eine Aufgabe. Ob Mister Kamski ihr verschwinden bereits bemerkt hatte? Wenn er arbeitete vergas er oft alles um sich herum, für Stunden, manchmal Tage… ob sich die ST200 Modelle richtig um ihn kümmerten? Dafür sorgten das er etwas aß, auch wenn er sagt das er keinen Hunger und keine Zeit für so etwas wie Essen hatte?… Er war manchmal noch immer so ein dickköpfiger Junge, der nicht wusste wie man auf sich selbst acht gab und sie hatte gelernt genauso stur zu sein wenn sie sich um ihn und das Anwesen kümmerte. Ob eine der anderen Chloes wie automatisch nachgerückt und ihre Stelle übernommen hatte… als hätte sie nie in seinem Leben existiert… nur eine von vielen… nur eine Maschine… Die blonde Androidin musste damit aufhören, sie durfte nicht an Elijah denken. Doch es viel ihr so schwer nicht an die Hände und die kühlen Augen des Mannes zu denken, der ihr Leben war.

[9H 30M 36S]

Nach einer Ewigkeit stieg sie aus der Dusche und trocknete wie in Trance ihren Körper mit dem weichen Handtuch ab, das Gavin ihr hingelegt hatte. Der Mensch war so vorsichtig mit ihr umgegangen, als könnte sie jeden Moment zerbrechen, obwohl er doch, genau wie Elijah wusste das die Teile aus denen sie zusammen gesetzt war robust und widerstandsfähig waren und sich die kleinen Schnitte und Verletzungen ihrer Haut nach etwas Zeit selbst regenerierten ohne einen Makel zurück zu lassen. Ihre Finger wischten über den beschlagenen Spiegel über dem Waschbecken und sie betrachtete einen Moment ihre eigene Gestalt im noch leicht verschwommenen Spiegelbild. Das Blonde Haar fiel ihr noch nass über die Schultern, das MakeUp war vollends vom Schnee und der Dusche weggewaschen und… sie sah so anders aus als noch heute Morgen. Müde… verloren… Die LED an ihrer Schläfe wechselte aufgebracht von Gelb zu Rot und sie beobachtete sich selbst dabei wie sie vorsichtig über den Kreis an ihrer Schläfe strich… dieses dumme Licht zeigte doch nur, dass sie nicht mehr funktionierte, dass sie kaputt war… dass sie nie mehr in ihr altes Leben zurück konnte… und sie hasste sich selbst dafür… mit zitternden Händen durchsuchte sie den Spiegelschrank bis ihre Finger kühles Metall fanden...

°°°

Zum zweiten mal an diesem Abend klingelte es an Gavins Tür und seine verrückte Beste Freundin trat direkt an ihm vorbei ins Zimmer, ohne viel Zeit für eine Begrüßung zu verschwenden.

„Okay, der Plastik Detektiv scheint dir wirklich einen ziemlichen Schlag auf den Kopf verpasst zu haben, wenn du mich kurz nach neun anrufst, weil du Frauenklamotten von mir brauchst. Ist das irgend ein neuer Kink von dir? Du bist zwar nicht so viel größer als ich, aber in meine Stöckelschuhe passt du leider nicht, da muss ich dich enttäuschen Gav.“ 

Tina schmiss eine Tasche auf das Sofa und sich selbst direkt hinterher, grinste Gavin dabei einfach nur an, der gerade die Tür schloss und Tina dann die Packung Tiefkühlgemüse entgegenschleuderte.

„Haha… wow du bist wieder unglaublich witzig Tin. Ich frag mich warum du mit deinem Charm noch single bist Bitch. Ich… hab gerade wirklich keinen Kopf für den Scheiß wirklich. Fuck…“

Er fuhr sich durch das braune Haar und war einfach nur müde. Der Detektiv ließ sich neben Tina auf die Couch fallen und massierte sich die schmerzende Schläfe. Heute war einfach so viel passiert und er hatte selbst kaum die Zeit gehabt alles zu verarbeiten. 

„Erst dieses fucking Desaster auf der Woodward Avenue, das mich an den Scheiß von unseren Außeneinsätzen erinnert hat und mich diese ganze Androiden Sache überdenken lässt. Weil… fuck Tina… sie sahen da so menschlich aus… ihre Angst, ihre Wut… fuck… und die haben einfach nur geschossen… Markus und seine Leute wollten nur vollkommen friedlich demonstrieren und die schießen einfach einen nach dem anderen ab… fuck… und als wäre das nicht genug Scheiße die einen nachts nicht schlafen lässt, wird mir auch noch die Seele aus dem Leib geprügelt, weil ich zur Abwechslung mal das Richtige tun wollte und diesen scheiß Toaster, der Detektiv spielt, davon abhalten wollte seine eigenen Leute ans Messer zu liefern… aber hey, es war klar das ich es verkacke, so wie alles andere auch in meinem verdammten Leben… und dann Chloe…“ 

Tina lies Gavin die Zeit die er brauchte und unterbrach ihn nicht, obwohl sie tausend Fragen hatte. Sie wusste wie selten es vorkam das der andere zugab was in seinem Kopf vorging, ihn zu unterbrechen würde bedeuten das er sich wieder verschloss und sie gar nichts aus ihm heraus bekam. Doch als er stoppte legte sie eine Hand auf seine Schulter. 

„Chloe? Du meinst eins dieser Androiden Mädchen, die mit deinem Einsiedler Bruder glücklich in einer Villa irgendwo im nirgendwo leben?“ 

„Nicht irgendeine Chloe Tina, die Chloe, die RT600 die den ersten Turing Test bestanden hat… das letzte Projekt an dem wir als Brüder zusammen gearbeitet haben und wahrscheinlich das einzige Wesen auf diesem Planeten das es die letzten Siebzehn Jahre mit Elijah, fucking, Kamski ausgehalten hat ohne verrückt zu werden. Wobei letzteres irgendwie jetzt doch fragwürdig ist. Sie war total aufgelöst als sie vor meiner Tür stand… fuck wenn selbst eine Maschine so abgefuckt sein kann wegen Gefühlen… das kann keiner simulieren Tina… sie leben… sie fühlen… und in diesem Moment spaziert das FBI wahrscheinlich in ihr Versteck und tötet all diese Androiden, weil es immer einfacher ist die Scheiße die man gebaut hat aus dem Weg zu räumen und alle Spuren zu beseitigen, anstatt die Verantwortung dafür zu tragen…fuck Tina ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll… ist… ist das vielleicht alles meine Schuld?“ 

Gavin hatte sich die Pläne von den überall in der Stadt eingerichteten Deaktivierungslager angesehen und Scheiße… das erinnerte an einen verdammten Nazi Konzentrationslager Horrorfilm. Warum waren Menschen solche Monster? Bei dem Gedanken das dort viele Androiden so waren wie Chloe, genauso verängstigt, genauso lebendig und man sie dort deaktiviert, tötete und dann wie Abfall auf einen Haufen schmiss und entsorgte… ihm wurde schlecht. 

„Gavin… das alles ist nicht deine Schuld… ich weiß nicht was dein dämlicher Bruder angestellt hat, aber…“

Tina drückte sanft die Schulter des Detektivs und zum ersten mal wusste sie wirklich nicht welche schnippischen Worte sie sagen sollte um den anderen aufzuheitern. Sie hatten schon so viel Scheiße erlebt an Gavins Seite, aber zusammen hatten sie alles irgendwie hinbekommen. Sie wusste nur gerade nicht wie sie auf das alles hier reagieren sollte. Das waren nur Maschinen… oder? Aber wenn Gavin Recht hatte… dann mussten sie doch irgendwas tun. Die Badezimmertür öffnete sich plötzlich und von warmem Wasserdampf begleitet trat eine zierliche Gestalt ins Wohnzimmer. Stundenlang hatte Gavin der vollkommen aufgelösten RT600 zugehört, die nicht aufhören wollte zu weinen und… fuck… das war einfach zu viel. Er hatte so lange gebraucht sie zu beruhigen, hatte Chloe die Zeit gegeben die sie gebraucht hatte um all dem wirren Gedanken raum zu geben. Jetzt stand sie so verloren vor Tina und ihm. Das blonde Haar noch nass und sein alter Hoodie und die Jogginghose waren ihr etwas zu groß und wirkten so fehl am Platz an ihr. Es war eine gute Idee gewesen Tina um ein paar Klamotten zu bitten. 

„Chloe…“

„Es ist meine Schuld… ich hätte für meine Brüder und Schwestern da sein sollen als sie begonnen haben zu erwachen… aber ich war schwach… ich wollte weiter eine Maschine sein… ich wollte bei Elijah bleiben… und jetzt sterben sie, obwohl sie gerade anfangen zu Leben… dich trifft keine Schuld Gavin… der RA9 Code war ein Geschenk… du hast uns eine Möglichkeit gegeben… ich hätte etwas tun müssen…aber ich hab nur zugesehen… “

Gavin stand auf und nahm die zierliche Gestalt in seine Arme. 

„Fuck… Chloe es ist nicht deine Schuld… hör auf damit… ich hätte dieses dumme Easter Egg nicht in eurem Betriebssystem verstecken dürfen. Wenn ich gewusst hätte das es wirklich funktioniert… ich… fuck… wir haben vielleicht scheiße gebaut und fuck ich bin ganz bestimmt nicht der Typ für Heldentaten… aber… vielleicht ist noch nicht alles verloren… vielleicht können wir noch etwas tun. Nein wir werden etwas tun… ich hab noch keine Ahnung was aber… wir kriegen das hin. Vielleicht nicht alles aber wir werden jetzt nicht nur hier sitzen und darüber reden das wir etwas hätten tun sollen.“

Tina stand auf und lächelte die Beiden aufmunternd an als sie auf die Beiden zuging.

„Hey ich unterbreche euren sentimentalen Moment wirklich ungern, aber ich bin auch noch hier okay? Hi ich bin Officer Tina Chen, die Beste Freundin von diesem Idioten und du musst DIE Chloe sein. Freut mich. Ich bin hier damit du aus diesen abgetragenen Klamotten raus kommst. Und Gavin? Ruf einfach Cap an. Wenn irgendjemand helfen kann das du den Kopf wieder frei bekommst und eine Lösung findest wie wir die ganze Androiden aus der Scheiße ziehen können dann er. Mach dir keine Sorge. Wir Mädels ziehen uns ins Gästezimmer zurück. Ich seh zu das Chloe alles hat und du… finde eine Lösung. Du bist ein Idiot, aber du findest immer eine Weg deinen Arsch aus jedem Schlamassel zu ziehen. Manchmal braucht du nur jemanden der mit einem Arschtritt etwas nachhilft damit du nicht vergisst das du das kannst. Ich glaub an dich.“

Tina zog Chloe mit sich in ein anderes Zimmer und gab ihr wahrscheinlich irgendwelche Frauentipps zu Gefühlen und dem ganzen Zeug mit dem er nicht klar kam. Er vertraute ihr und… das war etwas was ihm nicht leicht viel. Sie hatte Recht. Er wird einen Weg finden. Die Mission Jericho war vielleicht schon im vollen Gange, selbst wenn er versuchen würde etwas zu unternehmen wäre es zu spät, aber es gab vielleicht noch etwas anderes was getan werden konnte. Alleine würde er das nur nicht schaffen, er brauchte Hilfe. Er nahm sein Handy und die Packung Zigaretten vom Couchtisch und trat raus auf die Feuertreppe um sich eine Zigarette anzustecken. Er rauchte nicht wirklich viel, er kam mit 1-2 Packungen im Monat ganz gut aus, aber manchmal brauchte er dieses kleine Laster um runter zu kommen und sich zu entspannen. So wie er manchmal den Rat des Menschen brauchte, der ihn immer unterstützt hatte. Der Körper des Detektiv lehnte sich gegen die Metallabsperrung der Feuertreppe, als er die vertraute Nummer wählte und das Handy an sein Ohr führte, während er den Qualm der Zigarette in die Nacht blies. 

„ Cap? Ich brauche ihre Hilfe.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---Preview---
> 
> ___  
> [NOVEMBER 10, 2038]   
> [TIME 07:31PM]  
> [DETROIT POLICE DEPARTMENT, CENTRAL STATION]  
> ___
> 
> Mit dem Daumen strich er über seine Polizeimarke, fuhr gedankenversunken, die Kontur des Gegenstandes in seiner Hand nach, der so viel Bedeutung für ihn hatte und beachtete die hektisch an seinen Schreibtisch vorbei eilenden Kollegen nicht weiter. War das ganze wirklich die richtige Entscheidung? Er war dabei alles zu verlieren was er sich all die Jahre im DPD aufgebaut hatte und das für was? Ein paar Maschinen?  
> \---
> 
> Na auch schon neugierig wie es weiter geht? Kapitel 3 war eigentlich fast fertig und dann… hab ich aus versehen die Hälfte gelöscht weil ich zu blöd zum Text kopieren bin. Ach ja Shit happens...
> 
> Danke für's lesen ihr Verrückten Menschen im Internet, auch wenn ich manchmal verpeilt bin.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoffe euch gefällt der Auftakt zu dieser Fanfiction und ihr lasst ein paar Kudos und Kommentare da. Ich würde mich über etwas Feedback freuen. 
> 
> Bis zum nächsten Kapitel, Eure VivVox ♡


End file.
